Lullaby
by xxhainekoxx
Summary: "Sherlock está irritado e irritable. Moriarty había amenazado Londres, avisándolo de su presencia, latente. ¿Pero eso que más da, cuando John está a punto de conventirse en padre?" Long-fic. Situado tras 3ª temporada, por si los spoilers. R&R.
1. Calma y Tempestad

**Hace dos años que no escribo en Fanfiction. "Sherlock" fue uno de los últimos temas que dejé pendientes (uno de los muchos, desgraciadamente). Y no sé, a finales de 2014 en España retrasmitieron los capítulos (un año después, porque aquí, otra cosa no, pero con calma) doblados a español, haciéndome recordar un montón de historias que me quedaron pendientes por escribir. Y sin muchos más preámbulos, anuncio mi regreso a la página con ni más ni menos, que un Long-Fic que me he prometido a mí misma que voy a empezar y que voy a acabar (Hombre, no os voy a mentir diciéndoos que la recepción no va a influir, pero no es una de las causas que me mueven). El caso es que espero que disfrutéis de mi obra. **

**Y paciencia, porque en el primer capítulo John no va a saltar a los brazos de Sherlock mientras grita que le ama. La vida no va a así, y por tanto mi literatura tampoco. Pero tampoco os voy aburrir, lo prometo.**

**Intentaré escribir un capítulo por cada dos semanas, espero. **

**Disclaimer: La obra de Sherlock, pertenece a la BBC, y, esencialmente, a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

Cuando el timbre sonó, le tomó por sorpresa.

Hacía tiempo ya que John Watson pasaba las tardes en Baker Street, donde seguía recibiendo el correo por alguna razón que había preferido guardarse para sí. Así que John llegaba a la hora del té (que por supuesto servía él), se sentaba a charlar acerca del tema que pudiese surgir y hasta la cena, si no le requerían antes, se le podía encontrar sentado en su butaca tecleando tranquilamente en su portátil. En la casa Watson, el panorama era ya de expectación total: Mary estaba ya de ocho meses y la calma que precedía a la tormenta se había apoderado de John. Así que se sorprendió cuando sonó el timbre.

–¿Puede ser un cliente? –Inquirió al hombre que estaba a su lado. Dejó el ordenador en el brazo del sillón en un precario equilibrio. –Sería una auténtica novedad, teniendo en cuenta las últimas semanas de absentismo. –Se levantó y cogió el telefonillo. Al no contestar nadie a su "¿Sí?", frunció un segundo el ceño y colgó.– ¿No has visto a nadie por la ventana, Sherlock?

–Aunque parezca mentira, John, mis hobbies no se resumen en resolver crímenes y mirar al mundo por la ventana. –Contestó, sin acabar de mirarle, concentrado en la pantalla de su móvil.– Ya está Twitter para eso.

John prefirió no contestar, con toda la sabiduría que le había dado la experiencia.

Sherlock se encontraba en su hábitat natural, pijama y bata como uniforme inexcusable, tumbado a lo largo del sofá, dándole la espalda a John. Últimamente había estado irritable. En un grado superior al habitual, de hecho.  
Pero así estaban las cosas: Moriarty amenazaba la seguridad física de Londres. No es que Sherlock hubiese empezado a comer compulsivamente por el estrés, como había hecho su hermano, pero el hecho estaba ahí. Mycroft se frotaba las sienes cada minuto de silencio por parte del criminal más buscado del mundo, que desde aquél fatídico "Did you miss me?" no había vuelto a dar señal ninguna de actividad al gobierno británico. Además, tampoco es que lo pasara muy bien cada vez que la báscula del cuarto de baño le observaba.

Y mientras el gobierno de defensa occidental se tambaleaba tembloroso, un bebé amenazaba la seguridad mental de otro bebé.

Todo estaba preparado en casa de los expectantes Watson, cada potito, pañal y vestidito colocado en la habitación de la niña. El nombre, el bautizo, los padrinos elegidos. Todo el mundo listo y ansioso.

Y Sherlock se removía inquieto.

Si Mary estaba ya de ocho meses, ¿por qué no nacía ya el bebé? La desagradable teoría del milagro de la vida la sabía, pero su inmensa lógica estaba empezando a darse de bruces con su inmensa impaciencia. Y no acababa de encontrar el foco de aquella maraña de sentimientos, que positivos y negativos, le recorría el cuerpo entero.

Así que huraño, con la caja de cigarrillos a mano, pagaba su malestar con el (ya) inmune John.

–¿No sería la señora Hudson? –Volvió a hablar este, una vez tomó asiento de nuevo en su butacón. Miró a Sherlock, que no le prestaba ninguna atención, y se encogió de hombros– Bueno, se habrán equivocado.

–Lo dudo. –Contestó con seguridad, mientras alargaba la mano hacia el cigarro que humeaba en el cenicero. Instintivamente, John se estiró para agarrarle.

–¿No has fumado ya una cajetilla esta tarde? Toda la casa apesta a tabaco. –Sherlock le puso una mueca, molesto.

–Esa maldita deformación profesional. Ya podrías haberte quedado con la puntería. –Se soltó y le dió una calada al cigarro, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos. "El rey del drama", había pensado John.

–El tabaco mata.

–Le dijo el ex-combatiente de Afganistán al sociópata.

John bufó entonces,contemplando la posición hasta donde le había traído llevarle la contraria a aquel grajo pseudoyonki, y prefirió dejar la conversación, si es que aún se podía llamar así, y abrir de nuevo la pantalla del ordenador. Le miró una vez más para observar que no era recíproco, que Sherlock estaba absorto con el móvil, pese que pasaba con tanta velocidad la información del teléfono que parecía evidente que verdaderamente no estaba leyendo nada. De todos modos, y comprendiendo al instante que había sido un error, lo intentó de nuevo:

–¿Desde cuándo tienes cuenta en Twitter? Pensé que no te gustaban las redes sociales.

–Las detesto, pero me son útiles.

–Pensé que no estabas trabajando en ningún caso.

–Y así es. –Contestó molesto–. Desde luego, una observación brillante.

–¡Pero bueno! –Se defendió Watson– ¿Qué narices te pasa? ¿Mycroft? ¿Moriarty? ¿Alguna futura visita de tus padres?

–Así que incluyes a Moriarty dentro del ámbito de la molestia. Curioso.

–¿Qué es entonces?

Por fin, Sherlock se giró, le miró y soltó el teléfono.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer con el salón, John? –Preguntó de repente, después de un instante de silencio. John le miró como si le acabara de salir otra (insoportable) cabeza.

–¿Con el salón? ¿Qué le pasa al maldito salón?

–Ah, por favor. Piensa, John Watson. Llegará un momento en el que tanto a Mary como a ti se os agoten vuestras respectivas bajas maternales y paternales. Llegará el momento en el que ambos coincidáis en el turno laboral. –A John dejó de gustarle el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.– ¿Qué pasará entonces con el bebé?

–La verdad es que no lo hemos pensado –Mintió. Habían sido semanas en busca de una niñera que cumpliera sus expectativas. –Entonces, ¿qué tiene que ver nada de eso con el salón?

–¿No tienes la sensación de que tienes hoy más preguntas de las usuales? Resulta, John, que al salón le hace falta algo vital. –Se permitió dar un segundo para aumentar la expectación de su confuso público– Al salón le falta una cuna, ¡una cuna, John!

El silencio, dubitativo, se extendió un momento entre ambos hombres.

–Una cuna –repitió el futuro padre.

–No se va a dormir en el sofá, estimo. –Aclaró.

–A ver que yo me aclare. ¿Sherlock Holmes...? –Tomó una pausa, tanteando el terreno con cautela. Sentía que si no encontraba las palabras correctas, le asustaría. Repitió el nombre, como para asegurarse–, Sherlock Holmes. –Le miró extrañado.– ¿Se está ofreciendo como… cuidador? ¿Como cuidador de mi primogénita? –John miró al hombre que tenía delante, siempre excéntrico y molesto. Vió a su alrededor el entorno de polvo, calaveras y cientos de documentos de casos macabros llenos de sangre. Y pensó que, si bien él no podía evitarlo, no sabía si quería que su hija también viviera bajo el aura de un sociópata.

–En efecto. –Afirmó, observándole como si acabase de preguntarle si la Luna orbitaba alrededor de la Tierra. Al segundo después, volvió a coger el teléfono.

Y entonces, también se pasó por la mente de John que aquello era un evento único: Sherlock entregándose en un acto absoluto de altruismo, en principio, por, ni más ni menos, un bebé. Todavía recordaba que se había puesto pálido en el momento en el que Mary y él, sonrientes y con cierto escepticismo, le habían comunicado el deseo de que fuese el padrino de su hija. "¡De nuevo padrino!" había recalcado Mary, casi burlona.

Habían obtenido la misma respuesta.

Aquel silencio pesado e incómodo, que salía del mismo centro de Sherlock, inundando la sala.

¡Y tres meses después se estaba ofreciendo a cuidar, Madre de Dios, de un bebé!

Tras el pánico, el desconcierto y la constatación, llegó la aceptación. Maldita sea, es que aquello verdaderamente le había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía imaginárselo? ¿Cuánto había trastocado este futuro bebé a todo su entorno? Su hija iba a resultar ser un pequeño milagro en un sentido casi literal, ya desde antes de nacer. Al final, John sonrió, y las semanas de búsqueda de la niñera perfecta se esfumaron.

–Me alegro mucho de que te ofrezcas a ser una parte activa de la vida de mi hija.

–Alguien tendrá que enseñarle anatomía. Aún no he tirado los brazos del caso del capitán Hook –No borró la sonrisa de la cara de John, pero la expresión había cambiado radicalmente.

–Sherloooock. –Reprendió, volviendo de nuevo a aquel estado sosegado que respiraba Baker Street cuando Sherlock Holmes no estaba insoportable. Aquellos escasos segundos.

–Es broma. –Contestó después de una larga pausa, en la que había comprendido que el comentario, si bien, sincero, no era apropiado. – Estarían pútridos para cuando la niña fuese capaz de diferenciar formas.

Entonces, cada uno volvió a sus quehaceres, dejando que el tiempo corriese y que la tecnología se encargase de mantenerlos ocupados.  
Ya había anochecido cuando John sintió la primera punzada de la noche que no venía del detective.

–¡Bueno! ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre! ¿Qué me dices de ese Fish and chips?

–¿Eh? ¿Qué Fish and chips? –Preguntó sin levantar la mirada de su móvil, de nuevo, con aquel chasquido de molestia que tenía cuando alguien le arrastraba fuera de su nube de concentración.

–Te he estado hablando de él media tarde. Ha abierto hace poco en el barrio, ni me has escuchado ¿no? –Aclaró, frunciendo el ceño–. ¿Pero qué estás mirando que te tiene tan absorto?

–Pues Twitter, John. –Se defendió – Lo cierto es que encuentro muy interesante más que lo que dicen, todo lo que no dicen los tweets directamente. Es la conversación sin palabras, simple y llanamente, ¿empiezo a sonar como un adolescente?

–Preocupantemente. Ciérralo ya, vistete y vayamos a comer.

Lo que John no sabía, es que, en la maldita red social que danzaba sobre los dedos del detective escondía un mensaje por el que el mismo Mycroft se hubiera dejado pisar la cabeza: un saludo, un recordatorio. Pues, así como la red de vagabundos que Sherlock mantenía por todo Londres, existía una serie de cuentas en diversas redes sociales con la misma función informativa: la red particular de Moriarty, latente.

Peor aún, comunicativa.

Ambos genios conscientes de las herramientas del otro, habían ideado casi sin querer, al menos al principio, una línea de comunicación que mantenía a Sherlock en vela, siempre atento y alerta. Mediante distintos y cambiantes códigos, mediante pistas sutiles, habían empezado una conversación casi amigable. Moriarty comenzó preguntándole por el tiempo, de hecho "¿Diluvia, Sherlock?", había preguntado "Pronto. Está nublado", fue su respuesta.

Hacía un par de semanas, no obstante, que el diálogo que mantenían empezaba a sonar cada vez más cercano.

¿Pero qué importaba eso? Es decir, los mensajes los acababa desencriptando. Nah, nah. Esas eran tonterías, por mucho que dijeran todos esos periódicos sensacionalistas.

El problema, el foco de esa irritabilidad que le inundaba, era casi indudablemente el miedo al bebé. No retiraba ni una sola de las palabras, de las promesas que acababa de hacerle al futuro padre. Era verdad que quería formar esa parte activa de la vida del bebé. Es decir. Iba a ser padrino, y había decidido asumir ciertas… responsabilidades. Pero estas se alejaban drásticamente de su zona de confort, y le aterraban. ¿Qué hacían los bebés? No, no. ¿Qué tenía que hacerle él al bebé? ¿Cómo se hacía para que un bebé dejara de llorar? Un bebé comía y dormía, en un resumen bastante denso de la condición humana. Y su misión como cuidador era precisamente mantenerle en ese nivel. Con vida, en otro resumen certero.

Y le confundía el pánico, aquel miedo escénico, que de vez en cuando le invadía, que no sentía ni con el mayor criminal del mundo moderno.

Y en fin. Ahí estaba el desconcertado John, preguntándole si quería ir a un Fish and chips para cenar.

Le miró durante un instante, sin verdaderamente llegar a verle. Al final, asintió.

–Claro. Me voy a cambiar. –Y sin más se arrastró con su bata hasta el dormitorio, bajo la considerada mirada de John.

Ya en su cuarto, se sentó frente el escritorio que tenía olvidado y arrancó un trozo de papel del bloc de notas. Con el momento de intimidad, había llegado el momento de descifrar el mensaje que Moriarty había querido hacerle llegar.

–El timbre ha sonado dos veces, durante seis y dos segundos, lo que significaba el segundo código impar, tres y cinco. –murmuró, dando toquecitos inconscientes con un bolígrafo en la superficie de madera. El código de encriptación era siempre sencillo, lo que le costaba, y jamás admitiría en vida, era adaptarse a una alternancia casi anárquica de la clave. Al final, descubrió que si leía la segunda letra en la segunda y sexta palabra de las cuentas que había descifrado como tres y cinco, podía estipular un mensaje de quince letras. Sonrió mientras empezó a escribir.

Y su sonrisa se desvaneció casi al instante.

Contempló la nota que tenía delante, mientras una sensación desagradable ascendía desde la boca de su estómago. No pudo evitar poner una mueca mientras la guardaba en el cajón con el resto de notas que había descifrado.

–Sherlock, ¿te está costando decidirte entre el abrigo negro y la bufanda azul? –Le llegó la irónica queja desde el salón.

Se cambió. Salió al grito de "Ya voy, John" mientras se anudaba al cuello su prenda característica en un movimiento, ya, mecánico.

Y aunque agradeció el fresco invernal londinense, en su cabeza la imagen de la carta se repetía tan nítida que podía leer una y otra vez la sutil amenaza. La sensación parpadeante de peligro latiendo débilmente en sus sienes.

"Tres son multitud".


	2. Comienzo

**He estado de exámenes, perdón. Peeeeeerdón. **

**¿Por dónde íbamos? **

* * *

–No, Sherlock. Mi hija aún no ha nacido, ¿cómo voy a decidir ya en qué universidad ingresará?

–Todos los libros sobre paternidad coinciden en la importancia de la planificación de una estructura educativa desde el principio, John. –Este mordió sus patatas mientras le miraba, sin extrañeza ninguna respecto a que el hombre que diferenciaba 243 tipos de ceniza, se hubiera documentado. No conocía los detalles, porque había sido muy cuidadoso a la hora de esconder los libros de educación en el caos del salón. Además del historial de youtube que había borrado recientemente, que delataba que había intentado aprender a tejer, para escándalo absoluto de la señora Hudson. Por suerte, incapaz de mantener la paciencia de enhebrar una aguja, no tardó mucho en devolverle su cesta de costura.

–Ya hemos decidido su guardería, Sherlock. –Explicó una vez había tragado.– Para dentro de tres años.

–¿Y mientras que educación tendrá?

–Pues toda la que se aleje de los conceptos de asesinato, crimen o anatomía profunda.

–¿No vas a enseñarle las partes de la cara y del cuerpo a tu primogénita?

–Señalando en mi cuerpo, no colocándoselos en la mano. –Murmuró, receloso– Además, contamos con que su tío Sherlock siempre podría enseñarle los principios de la deducción y lógica. –Concedió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Sherlock levantó las cejas, en un asombro finjido.

–Eso es, ciertamente, una deducción bastante lógica, Watson. Esperemos que haya heredado los genes de Mary –Bromeó, con ese sentido del humor que oscilaba entre la ironía cínica y la simpática agudeza. Pero John, indulgente y acostumbrado, rió con él la broma entre un "Eso espero yo también".

Ya estaban terminando de cenar. John sabía que si por Sherlock hubiese sido, no hubiera comido hasta que la señora Hudson le hubiera servido el té con pastas a la mañana siguiente. Sherlock no tenía horarios. Sherlock satisfacía sus necesidades cuando recordaba que debía hacerlo. Y aquello no sucedía muy a menudo. Pero se alegraba de que su presencia, innegablemente, sirviera para normalizar la vida de Sherlock. Al fin y al cabo, él también le necesitaba. Si hubiera pasado aquellas últimas semanas con Mary, le hubiera dado un infarto. Estaba tranquilo con todo respecto al bebé. Por supuesto que tenía ciertas dudas y temores, pero no creía que aquella tarea fuese a ser peor que Afganistán. Ocurría que Mary, el lado afable de su vida, el carisma de su matrimonio, estaba lidiando con todo el panorama social que repercutía por estar gestando un bebé. Las fiestas y las reuniones, que no eran para él, se habían amontonado en aquellas últimas semanas como los globos rosas se apilaban en el sofá de su casa.

Y John, literalmente, había huido a encontrarse con el lado confortablemente huraño de su mundo. A esconderse en el refugio de Baker Street.

Le miró un segundo en silencio, meditando sobre si sacar el tema que tenía en la cabeza enrarecería la solitaria cena de dos hombres adultos, un jueves-noche, en aquel barato fish and chips.

Fue a decir su nombre, pero en ese momento sonó el tono de llamada de su móvil. Sherlock, que casi había saltado, dirigió su mirada al teléfono, para luego centrarse atentamente en la expresión de John, que le mantuvo la mirada.

–¿Sí? Sí, soy yo. –Hubo un segundo muy pequeño de pausa tras la que John abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.– Dios mío… –_"Oh"–_ Enseguida estoy allí. ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! –Colgó, sin dejar de mirarle, esperando transmitirle el mensaje sin pronunciar palabra.

Por suerte para él, se trataba de Sherlock Holmes. Antes de darse cuenta, y sin conciencia o consideración de haber pagado, se encontraban en la acera.

–¡Taxi! –Llamó con voz firme y el brazo estirado. John se lo agradeció enormemente, porque de repente sentía que había perdido la voz.

Claro que a Sherlock le había maravillado que la suya no hubiese temblado. "_Mary ha roto aguas._" Había pensado cuando el teléfono había sonado. "_Ya viene el bebé_" Se había repetido mientras arrastraba a John fuera del local. "_Dios mío_" se le había escapado a su mente mientras llamaba al taxi. .

"_No estoy preparado" _Habían gritado en sus cabezas ambos hombres a la vez.

El mundo se había paralizado un segundo para Sherlock, mientras que para John acababa de quedar suspendido en el aire. Entraron en un silencio tenso, dieron la dirección y, cada uno en un extremo del coche, se concentraron abstraidamente en la visión del Londres nublado y frío al que estaba punto de ser traída una criatura. Iba a romper a llover de un segundo a otro. Parecía un mal día para nacer. O eso había pensado Sherlock.

Se giró, con la intención de analizar el estado de John. Él, ya se había adelantado y le miraba a los ojos con un ápice de lo que identificó como necesidad.

Entonces, se mantuvieron la mirada durante un segundo, llena de significado. "_Ya viene". _

Ambos sonrieron.

A John se le había escapado una risa tonta, nerviosa. Sherlock la había seguido y al final rompieron a reír, de plena euforia. Ni siquiera notaron la mirada extrañada que el taxista había puesto por el espejo retrovisor. Sherlock había abierto la ventanilla para que entrara un poco de aire, acalorado.

–Scott. –Fue John el que rompió el posterior silencio, mucho más apacible que el anterior. Aún no había dejado de sonreír, mirando por la ventana de nuevo ensimismado. Si llovía, Londres recibiría a su hija limpio y colorido.

–¿Perdona? –Preguntó Sherlock, también distraído. Según se aproximaban al hospital en aquél trayecto que parecía infinito, su mente había empezado a estipular los procesos que estaría siguiendo Mary. Estaba calculando la cantidad de Lidocaína que le inyectarían a ella y cuánta podría inyectarse él sin llegar a perder el conocimiento.

–Sherlock Scott Holmes, ¿verdad? –No le contestó, afirmando con su expectación. –No te lo había dicho antes, pero le pondremos Scott a la niña. Sherlock se mantuvo un segundo más en silencio. No tuvo tiempo de contestar, pues la realidad les golpeó con fuerza cuando el Taxi se detuvo frente la puerta del hospital.

Es evidente, que una madre y un padre no viven de igual manera el nacimiento de un bebé. Era un hecho, que mientras Mary se retorcía, jurando y maldiciendo, John tan solo podía observarla y rezar para que todo saliera bien. Ella no tenía que hacer nada que estuviese fuera de su naturaleza, aunque estuviera envuelto con uno de los dolores más agudos de la existencia. Pero él… Él solo podía esperar. Por el amor de Dios, había visto toda clase de atrocidades en sus años de medicina en el ejército, y ahora, al ver a su mujer dando a luz, le estaban temblando las piernas, con aquella cojera psicosomática amenazando simpáticamente con tirarle al suelo.

Sherlock no era consciente del drama de guerra que estaba teniendo lugar en la sala de partos, igual que ellos no eran conscientes del drama psicológico que se estaba dando en la mente del hombre, que, incómodo, no podía parar quieto en los bancos de la sala de espera. Unía las manos y levantaba la cabeza. Se erguía y se sentaba. Movía las piernas a un ritmo imaginario y errático. Y no dejaba de pensar. Joder, que bien le habría venido aquella dosis de anestesia. Rumiando reflexiones sobre cuidados, sobre la familia, sobre Moriarty. Su mente rondaba a John. Desde luego, después de Mary, que era la dueña del cuerpo que se estaba convulsionando, expandiendo y contrayendo donde Sherlock prefería no concebir, John era el primer afectado. Casi lo podía vislumbrar, colocando esa mueca que quería decir "seguridad" mientras cada movimiento minúsculo le delataba el nerviosismo. Seguramente, incluso cojearía.

Solía ocurrirle aquellas ocasiones que se enfadaba de verdad con él. Algunas veces afirmaba con la cabeza, repetidamente, mientras le dedicaba una mirada severa y le daba a entender que no aprobaba lo que fuese que hubiese dicho o hecho. Otras veces, en cambio, negaba mientras se mordía la boca, quizá guardándose por todos los medios de soltar todo la blasfemia que él le hiciera que se le pasara por la mente. Y siempre, se marchaba con un ligero temblor, con el fantasma de la cojera. Complicado, este John.

Estaba divagando. Por suerte o por desgracia, sus pensamientos quedaron en vacío cuando la enfermera que había asistido a Mary salió, alegre y despeinada, (con una especie de encanto inocente que le recordó a Molly, y que debía avisar a esta y al resto de la trouppe del feliz desenlace) a comunicarle que la niña, a las tres y veintidós de la madrugada, había nacido sana. Y que en unos minutos podría pasar a visitarlos.

Entonces fue cuando él tembló.

* * *

–Y este es el tío Sherlock, Lily. –Susurró flojito al oído de una niña diminuta, revestida con un pijama demasiado grande, que estaba empezando a cerrar los ojos.– Te ha dado tu segundo nombre, y te dará más de un dolor de cabeza. A mí me los da. Pero las cosas que merecen la pena los suelen dar.

John se había acercado a él con más cuidado del que le había puesto a nada en su vida, y, con una expresión demandante, le tendió con sutileza al bebé.

–Oh, no, no sé si debería –Se apresuró a decir, más amedrentado de lo que había estado en toda su vida. Pero no le dio tiempo. Se vio obligado a, en un movimiento rápido e inseguro, tomar aquella cabeza casi calva y aquel diminuto cuerpo en sus manos, que ahora, con aquella fehaciente pequeñez entre ellas, le parecían enormes.

Ahí estaba la pequeña Lily Watson. Lily Scott, concretamente. Con ni siquiera una hora de vida.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba roja por haber estado llorando con inusitada fuerza tan solo minutos antes y era el ser más pellejoso y feo en el que había posado la vista. Y eso que había visto fotos de Mycroft en la universidad.

No obstante, apenas había mantenido esa minúscula calidez contra su pecho, y aquella niña estaba despertando los mismos instintos de protección que John le producían. Sentía la impetuosa necesidad de abrazarla y alejarla de todo mal que tuviera un objetivo cercano a aquella criatura, toda vulnerable e... inocencia. "_¿Fuimos todos una vez así?_" se preguntó, sin querer, filosofando. "_¿Hubo un momento en el que, ajenos a todo el dolor del mundo, lo abrazamos, inconscientes?_" Todos, desde Molly hasta Moriarty habían estado en aquel limbo existencial.

Y fue consciente, por primera vez, del material que tenía delante. De que implicaba perpetuación, de que significaba futuro. Levantó la vista del cuerpo de la recién nacida hasta la pareja de progenitores.

Ella estaba exhausta, con los ojos medio cerrados, perdida en una sonrisa lejana. Él, de nuevo, le estaba mirando. Miraba a su bebé con una intensidad que cambiaba de tono, drástica, a cuando le miraba a él. Jamás hubo más orgullo, más esperanza, más confianza, que cuando John miró a Sherlock a los ojos mientras llevaba su hija. Ambos hombres se permitieron compartir una sonrisa profunda, sentida y grave.

–Bueno, chicos –Habló otra voz delicada. Aquello parecía una competición por ver quién tenía el tono de voz más dulce.– Creo que hoy me he ganado merecidamente un descanso.

–Bien puede ser el último que tomes antes de llegar a casa. –Bromeó John. Mary, sin dejar de sonreír, le dió un codazo, sin fuerza alguna. Se acercó a recoger al bebé, que Sherlock le devolvió en un movimiento torpe. John la aupó, evitando con un par de meceduras que rompiera a llorar. Besó en la frente a Mary antes de hacer lo mismo con el bebé, que colocó cuidadosamente en la cuna, junto la cama de la madre.

Sherlock contempló la escena desde el quicio de la puerta.

–Hala, la misma facilidad para dormirse que la madre –Apuntó John, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con ella.

Y entonces se sintió dolorosamente ajeno. Un extraño en aquel cuadro cálido. Casi le pareció un error estar irrumpiendo en aquél momento de paz, que no le pertenecía. Sin querer, apartó la mirada, dirigiéndola al suelo, extrañamente azorado.

Y de nuevo un Watson le devolvió a la tierra. Ni siquiera había notado que se había puesto a su lado.

–Salgamos –Sugirió en un susurro, mientras le agarraba el hombro con firmeza, manteniendo el mismo cariño que acababa de denotar en aquél núcleo personal. Sherlock asintió sin hacer ruido y cerró la puerta tras sí con cuidado. No se alejaron apenas dos pasos de la puerta, en aquel pasillo desierto, cuando John se detuvo y se giró, como dispuesto a hablar.

El silencio se propagó entre ambos, durante un segundo eterno. Al final, no dijo nada. Tan solo tiró del cuerpo de Sherlock hacia sí, envolviéndolo en un abrazo. Él tampoco tenía nada que decir, y de manera dudosa, rodeó el cuerpo de John. Podía escuchar el corazón de su amigo latiendo deprisa. Casi podía sentir el torrente de endorfinas que fluían por el cuerpo cálido que tenía entre los brazos.

Pasados unos segundos, sintió que le palmeaban la espalda y que John se retraía, llevándose su calor consigo. No le importaba, la sensación todavía duraría unos instantes más, letárgica.

–¿Avisaste a Gregory y los chicos?

–Y mira que fue la primera persona que me vino a la cabeza cuando me dijeron que la primogénita de John Watson acababa de nacer. –Ironizó. Le hizo reír, muy fuerte. Eso provocó que sonriera.

–¿Vamos a por un café?

–Claro, ve delante, tengo un par de mensajes que enviar.

–¿Vas a dar la buena nueva firmándola con "SH"?

–Voy a resolver un crimen y a dar la buena nueva firmando con SH–enfatizó.– Ahora te veo.

John asintió, conforme, y despidiéndole con la mano, se marchó a por el merecido café.

Una vez solo, Sherlock abrió la salida a la pequeña terraza que tenía la sala de espera, y se encendió un cigarrillo. El frío aquellas horas de la madrugada azotaba fuerte, pero, acostumbrado a temporales peores, solo se ajustó la bufanda. Miró a la negrura sin estrellas que era el cielo nocturno de aquella zona de Londres. Soltó una bocanada de humo. Miró su móvil, y tecleó lo que parecían cifras aleatorias, un ocho, una e, dos cincos.

Bien sabía, que al otro lado, el psicópata había recibido el mensaje del sociópata.

"_Sobre mi cadáver y el tuyo. _

_De nuevo."_

* * *

**En mis pequeñas vacaciones prevuelta al semestre me estoy viendo de nuevo Sherlock. ¿Soy yo o en la primera temporada está infinitamente más joven?**


	3. Tensión y distensión

**Perdóoooon, perdóooon. La vida, que me entretiene. **

**By the way, gracias por las reviews. Sobretodo la última, que me ha recordado que escribo y que me prometí que terminaría este fic. Allá que vamos.**

* * *

John le miró, sin llegar a verle. Seguidamente, comprendió.

–¡Sherlock! –Llamó, en un tono, que indudablemente, había sido exclamativo, aunque hubiese sido tan audible como un susurro. Había aprendido a convivir con ese cuchicheo molesto, tanto, que lo había asimilado.– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vaya, John. Tres semanas de paternidad y ya reniegas de tu vida pasada. –Comentó Sherlock, sonriendo con una ceja alzada. No necesitaba esforzarse demasiado para deducir que, ojeras, enrojecimiento, y expresión aparte, John estaba cansado.

–¡No, no! –Se apresuró a corregirse.–No me refería a eso. –Se frotó las sienes.– Eres inesperado. Como siempre. –No supo distinguir si las connotaciones eran positivas. John se apartó, dejándole espacio para pasar a su casa. Sherlock le miró la espalda durante un segundo y concluyó en que aquel día habría dormido dos horas y media en total. –Es que la niña ha dado una noche complicada –Explicó, sin ahondar en detalles. Le condujo por un silencioso hall hasta una cocina aún más callada. Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina y le miró con la expresión usual que precedía al– ¿Un poco de té?

Hacía dos semanas y cinco días desde que le había acompañado a recoger a su mujer e hija del hospital. Mary le había dado de nuevo su bebé a Sherlock, para que la sujetara mientras metía un par de bolsas en el asiento trasero del taxi. Lily estaba hundida, casi desaparecida entre las sábanas que la envolvían, profundamente dormida. Desde luego, con la práctica no estaba mejorando en aquel sentimiento de torpeza completamente inusual que le embriagaba. Pero su técnica, para ser la segunda vez que mantenía en brazos a un infante de ser vivo, comenzaba ya a depurarse.

–Sí, por favor. –Afirmó mientras se quitaba la bufanda y soltaba el abrigo en una silla cercana. Todo tenía un aire caótico que no encajaba para nada con el ex-militar. No era un desastre, pero las tazas y los platos estaban apilados sucios en la pila y había polvo blanco, de lo que, evidentemente, se deducía leche en polvo, en diversos puntos de la cocina. No era propio de él. Quizá de Sherlock sí, pero no de John. Él sería el que estaría regañando, arreglando y recogiendo. Tan solo lo mínimo para que pudiera vivir en lo que se empeñaba en llamar "condiciones salubres", pero al fin y al cabo, cuidándole. Y no había pisado Baker Street en aquellas larguísimas tres semanas.

Y había dejado de responder sus mensajes de texto hacía una semana.

Al principio había dudado en qué hacer. Había dudado en "si hacer", sobre todo, pero al final, y por culpa de la maldita señora Hudson y aquella publicidad subliminal que había estado haciendo de ir a visitar a la niña, una vez decidido ni siquiera había sido capaz de esperarla. Y allí estaba. John acababa de colocarle una obligatoria taza de té frente sus narices.

–Earl Grey. –Aclaró.– No voy a poder ofrecerte azúcar. Debí haber ido ayer a hacer la compra, pero me quedé dormido.

Ahora que tenía un segundo para reflexionar, se percató de lo poco que había estado en la casa de John, comparando todo el tiempo que en cambio él pasaba en Baker Street. Se preguntó si los roles se irían a cambiar. Si le encontrarían a él tirado en el sofá de John, hasta la hora de la cena.

Evidentemente, no.

No funcionaba así con Sherlock.

Tomó el té, en un sorbo tentativo, para descubrir que estaba frío. Lo que no parecía importarle a John, que lo bebía sin hacerle ascos. Le dirigió una larga mirada evaluativa, para concluir pensando que la cosa tenía que estar francamente mal.

–¿Qué tal, John? –Preguntó, probablemente, por tercera o cuarta vez en su vida Sherlock Holmes. Era genuina preocupación, pero él no pareció reconocer el gesto, porque asintió con rapidez y dijo:

–Oh. Bien. Algo cansado, ya te digo.

Y la conversación murió allí. Sherlock comenzó a reflexionar, mirándose las manos, incómodo. Esta había sido una de las posibilidades que había rondado su mente los últimos días. El evidente distanciamiento que iba a conllevar este bebé. Le notaba la irritabilidad despidiéndose por cada poro de su cuerpo. Inquieto, el gran genio de la deducción, repasó una lista inexistente de todos los temas de conversación posibles. Ah, claro.

–Lestrade me ha enviado las fotos del caso que acepté la semana pasada. Por lo visto, el psicópata ha matado a dos adolescentes, entre doce y quince años. Primero comenzó captando su atención haciéndose pasar por turista, de manera que les inculcaba una falsa sensación de seguridad, de una ventaja que verdaderamente no tenían. –Se detuvo a mirarle. John, seguía sin verle. –¿John?

–Sí, sí. –Murmuró distraído mirando el reloj.– Mary tendría que haber vuelto para darme el relevo hace veinte minutos. –Rumió.

–¿Dónde está?

–¿Perdona?

–Mary, John, ¿dónde ha ido?

John se rascó la cabeza.

–A hacer la compra que necesitábamos. Pero debe haber ido a recoger el azúcar en mano a Cuba.

Sherlock entreabrió los labios, con la sombra de una sonrisa. Bueno, quizá se había precipitado. No estaba todo perdido si todavía mantenía el humor. Aunque estuviese más agrio que el té.

–¿Y para qué quieres el relevo si no estás haciendo nada con la niña? –Tanteó. Él también sabía suavizar una frase cuando hacía falta, aunque lo hiciese en contadas ocasiones, motu proprio. John de todos modos había estado demasiado gastado como para hacerse el ofendido, por muy seca que fuese la respuesta.

–Simplemente no puedes quedarte dormido a solas con un bebé.

–¿Qué te puede hacer?

–No, Sherlock. Definitivamente ese no es el problema.

Entonces, como si les hubiese oído, se escucharon las llaves en la puerta, seguidas por un cuidadoso portazo. John dejó en el aire su explicación y se giró hacia el recibidor, por donde Mary se dejó ver. Él, lejos de sonreírle como hacía a menudo, inquirió, con un ligerísimo deje de reproche.

–¿Qué has hecho que has tardado tanto?

–Pues la compra. –Contestó, con, había notado Sherlock, nivel de estrés semejante al que denotaba su pareja.– He tardado un poco más porque me he parado a saludar a una amiga.

–Conocida –Corrigió Sherlock. Incapaz de controlarse cuando erraban (conscientemente o no) sobre un tema que él había deducido a la primera. Se enorgullecía de poder decir que la Mary que le había pegado un tiro, detalle que prefería no recordar la mitad de las veces que lo hacía, y la Mary que había representado antes, tenían al fin y al cabo el mismo carácter y patrón. Al menos en cuanto nimiedades. No le volvería a pillar confiando. Pensó en la cicatriz que le había dejado cuando la bala le atravesó. _Nadie_ le volvería a pillar confiado. Ay, aquel desagradable recuerdo de nuevo.– Te la has encontrado al principio. Iba con sus dos niñas. No, niños. ¿Gemelos? Mellizos, ella y él. Y a juzgar por el tono que has usado, te hecho mantener una animosa charla sobre la maternidad que me parece que era de lo último que querías hablar. Probablemente diez… no, considerando la lejanía... Veinte minutos hablando de patucos y pediatras, grosso modo.

Sabía que la elección de palabras causaría algún efecto según saliesen de su boca. Pero es que estas se estaban escapando. Siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando comenzaba a deducir.

–Guau. –Se escuchó de fondo a John. Eso le animó. Jamás le fallaría en ese plano. Le dio una palmadita mental en la espalda, como siempre. –¿Algo que alegar en tu defensa, Mary?

–Ha sido agradable encontrarme a una vieja conocida –Explicó mirando a Sherlock con una expresión que decía "Y eso no me lo vas a poder contradecir". Luego se giró hacia John– Pero cansa mucho que lo único que te digan, una y otra vez, la manera perfecta de cuidar un bebé cuando los suyos han salido endemoniados.–Se acercó a John, dándole un beso en la frente. Sherlock buscó el motivo por el que le incomodaba la diminuta y a la vez reveladora muestra de cariño, pero no encontró una causa evidente.– Pero lamento muchísimo haber tardado de más ¿Qué tal está la niña?

La expresión de John se suavizó un segundo.

–No ha dado guerra en toda la tarde.

Mary sonrió.

–Pues descanse, soldado.

John asintió.

–He hecho té, si quieres un poco hay en la tetera.

–¡Oh! –Exclamó Mary en un susurro, rememorando.– Sabía que me dejaba algo, ¡el azúcar!

Y ahí llegó el bufido de John, que sin decir ni una palabra, acabó el té, ya helado, de un trago. Se levantó y le dedicó una mirada a Sherlock, que ahora observaba la escena atento. Captada al instante, también se levantó y le acompañó.

–¿Qué decías de un psicópata? –Le preguntó, en una voz aún más baja, mientras se movían hasta el salón. Sherlock sonrió. Todo bien, entonces.

–Pues que es un psicópata bastante imprudente, la verdad. Huellas, restos corporales…

–Vaya. Le ha faltado dejar tarjeta de visita. –Tomó asiento en su sofá, que no tenía nada que ver con aquel en el que estaba acostumbrado a verle, hasta el punto de resultarle molesto. Se sentó en el sillón que tenía delante. También incómodo. Juntó las manos, a su extraño modo de defensa.

–Pues eso es lo que estoy diciendo. –Afirmó como si fuera obvio. ¿Y no lo era? – Total, que tengo un par de asuntos pendientes aún, pero el caso ya está prácticamente finiquitado. –Cruzó las piernas.– El martes iremos a su apartamento en Redbridge y si utilizas tus dotes…

–Eh, eh. –Le detuvo John.– Espera. ¿Iremos? –Sherlock le miró sin comprender. "_Como siempre, ¿no?" _Habría querido decir.– No, Sherlock. –Tomó un segundo para mirarle, debatiéndose entre la exasperación y su deje natural de comprensión, que parecía no estar del todo por la labor.– No puedes seguir haciendo planes conmigo como si el mundo siguiera girando a tu alrededor. Ahora tengo una cierta responsabilidad, por si no lo has notado.

Confundido, alegó.

–¿Es por cuidar del bebé?

John tomó aire por la nariz, ruidosamente.

–Sí.

–Pero ahora es Mary la que está cuidando del bebé. –Comenzó.

–Buena deducción. –Comentó. No tendría que haber sonado tan amargo. Pero ni lo intentó.

–¿Entonces por qué no?

–Porque necesito despejarme y descansar. –Razonó. "_Insuficiente". _

–Pensé que esta era tu forma de "descansar".

–Sherlock… –Avisó.

–No digas tonterías de despejarte, esto siempre ha sido tu estimulante. Por el amor de Dios, te ayudó a solventar la cojera.

–Sherlock –Repitió.

–No voy a permitir que utilices un par de noches sin sueño como excusa. ¿Cuántas noches hemos estado en vela siguiendo al psicópata del reloj, eh?

–_Sherlock._

–No es como si tuvieses que renunciar a tener hijos por resolver crímenes conmigo, John.

–¡Simplemente no puedo dejar de cuidar de un bebé para tener que cuidar de otro! –Gritó.

Lily empezó a llorar en la otra habitación.

–Oh, genial. –Se escuchó a Mary.

John se había cruzado de brazos y se estaba mordiendo el labio. "_Claramente enfadado" _había deducido Sherlock, el mayor detective de todos los tiempos. Asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que había comprendido. Se levantó, con la vista perdida. Pensando, pensando. Pensó que pensaba demasiado. Pasó por el lado de John, en silencio.

–Joder. Es muy estresante. –Murmuró John. Y no dijo nada más.

Mary, cruzándoselo en su camino al dormitorio, le preguntó si se iba a ir sin cenar nada.

Sherlock contestó que necesitaba azúcar.

En el 221B de Baker Street sus quejidos sonaban sin que él se diera cuenta. Y no debían, se recordaba, molesto consigo mismo. Eran susurros dolientes, estupidamente incontrolables.

Tenía el labio enrojecido. El té pasaba por sus labios quemándole, pero era un mal necesario. Necesario y confortante.

Se acomodó en su sillón negro, colocando los pies sobre la mesa. Cada movimiento resultaba tan incómodo que había tardado veinte minutos en encontrar una postura que no le estuviese destrozando la espalda. Por lo que puso una mueca de absoluto desagrado cuando llamaron a la puerta. No, no, no. De eso nada. Gritó que adelante, fuera Lestrade con su enhorabuena (en vendas envuelto, pero caso resuelto), la bendita señora Hudson con más té, o Moriarty con una AK-47. Del sillón no se movía. Y aunque no veía bien con el ojo derecho, hinchado y amoratado, si escuchó el inconfudible balbuceo del padre.

Le miró con meditada desconfianza mientras, haciendo malabares, cerraba la puerta sosteniendo una mochila enorme, un par de bolsas de la compra y un bebé.

–No se te puede dejar solo, ¿eh? –Bromeó, empujando el carrito hacia el interior del salón.

–Un poco tarde. –Aquello tenía más de un sentido, y John Watson lo sabía. Había ofendido a una persona orgullosa. Lo cual, verdaderamente le importaba más bien poco, en comparación con el motivo de su visita. Dejó las bolsas que casi le cercenaban las muñecas en la mesa de la entrada y colocó la mochila en el suelo. Comprobó a su bebé durmiente y luego lanzó una larga mirada evaluativa a Sherlock.

Por fin, se sentó, en su butaca de siempre.

–¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

–¿Desmantelar una red de tráfico de drogas?

–Buscarte que un psicópata te diera una paliza.

Casi le ofendió. Frunció el ceño dolorosamente.

–No fue aquél mindundi. Ese ya estaba en el suelo cuando llegó el resto de la organización. ¿Quién es tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que está llevando a su futura víctima a la sede central del laboratorio de anfeta más grande de Redbridge? No merece el término de psicópata. Esos son inteligentes y cuidadosos.

–Tú eres otro psicópata poco cuidadoso –Señaló John, por lo bajini. No quería discutir con él sus imprudencias, porque no había venido a regañarle. Se miró las manos, inseguro de cómo empezar–Escucha Sherlock…

–John…

–Déjame hablar. –Le detuvo.– Quiero que sepas que he estado bajo cierto nivel de estrés últimamente. No, no se te ocurra interrumpirme porque solo lo voy a decir una vez. –Tomó aire y estiró los labios, buscando las palabras, bajo la atenta mirada de Sherlock.– No es excusa de todos modos para lo que te dije aquel día. –Provocó que arqueara la ceja. _Ay._– Pero, lo que quise decir, de la peor manera que parece que me esforcé por encontrar, es que no puedes pretender que no haya pasado nada. Ya no voy a tener tanto tiempo para resolver crímenes, no lo voy a tener en dieciocho años. –Sonrió con su reflexión. Levantó la vista hacia él, ya que las orbes azules siempre le provocaban cierta serenidad.– Pero, aunque sea mientras estoy cambiando los pañales, quiero seguir en… –¿Cómo definirlo?– esto.

Sherlock asintió. "_Esto_". Sonrió. Se quejó de dolor.

–¿No llevas morfina en el bolso de los biberones, verdad?

–No estás tan mal si aún puedes bromear –John se levantó a echarle un vistazo al bebé, mientras Sherlock comenzaba de nuevo a juguetear con su móvil.

Y se acabó la tensión entre ellos, tan rápida como se había provocado.

Ah, paz. Pensó John, reflexionando sobre él. Así era, al fin y al cabo ¿no? El gran genio que no sabía, ni tenía ningún interés en saber que la tierra giraba alrededor del sol. Y no de él. Tan ajeno a las cosas reales de la vida real, fuera del espectro del crimen y el castigo. Tan inmerso en la lógica, que desde luego no regía este mundo. Eso pensaba John, hasta coger en brazos al bebé que acababa de despertarse. De nuevo a su mundo estático, platónico. De vuelta a 221B Baker Street.

Eso pensaba, hasta que al girarse, vio que tras el sofá de Sherlock estaba la cuna.

_Vuela sin tener alas.  
Corre como si hubiera de temer.  
Espero que no te distraigas.  
Sherlock, ¿qué es?_

* * *

**He hecho un poco de trampa porque este y el siguiente estaban casi escritos. Pero bueno, ya escribiré el resto. **

**Un besito hasta la próxima.**


End file.
